Living the Dream
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: Right after graduating in Enma University, Sena and the other former Devil Bats vanished without a trace from the American Football World. What could have happened to them? Where are they? Why did they disappear so suddenly? Read to find out what happens next. Set after their college life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! I watched Eyeshield 21 for the 3rd time and decided to read the manga to see how the series really ended. After finishing the manga, I just had the urge to write a story and this idea suddenly popped out of my mind. I really didn't want Eyeshield 21 to end like it did so I decided to make this one, for an ending that I wanted to happen. Sorry for the errors. I'm not really good in English. Enjoy reading!

"normal"

'_thoughts'_

WARNING: Some characters might be out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Tokyo, Japan

"Set! Hut!"

Kid holds the ball and prepares for passing the ball to Tetsuma.

"Tetsuma! Slant!"

Kid passed the ball successfully to Tetsuma.

"Okay. Practice is over everyone! Well done."

Everyone headed straight to the showers, took a bath and changed their clothes.

"Sakuraba, wanna join us to dinner?"

"Sure Kid-san. Who's coming?"

"Me, Tetsuma, you, Otawara, Banba and Akaba."

"Let's bring Shin too. Is that alright?"

"Of course. We've been on the same team for five years. Don't be too formal with me."

"Oh. Okay. I'll go get Shin."

Sakuraba turned to look for Shin but stopped when he saw Shin behind him.

"No need to look for me. Let's go."

"Alright! Let's go and eat! HAHAHAHA!"

Otawara kept on laughing till they got out of their locker room.

"So where do we eat?" Asked Kid.

"How about in Deimon's Yakiniku Finest?" Suggested Akaba.

"That's fine with me. It's been a long time since we last ate there."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Banba and went there.

While eating, they were talking about their practices, future matches, and their rivals.

"Yamato Takeru became quite a bigger threat than before. He's faster now."

Akaba pointed this out and everyone agreed except Shin.

"He may be faster now but still Kobayakawa Sena is faster than him."

Everyone was silent until the television and the news report stole their attention.

"It had been five years since the famous Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena, disappeared from the American football world. After declining an offer to join a famous team in the X-League when he graduated college, his current location still remains unknown until now. According to our sources, at the same time he disappeared, his former teammates also vanished without a trace along with some other players they have competed with during their high school and college days. Are their disappearances connected or pure coincidence? Or did they simply decide to start living a normal life away from the American football world and fame? Tune in for more updates here in Sports News."

With that the Sports News ended and Sakuraba spoke.

"They have been missing for five years already. I wonder what happened to them. Last time we saw them was here five years ago during Sena and the others' graduation celebration. I still have a score to settle with Monta as the number one receiver in Japan."

Sakuraba stared at his hands.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Maybe they already decided to quit playing."

Everyone looked at Otawara with utter disbelief.

"That is impossible. You know they love playing football as much as we do." Sakuraba defended.

"Well, whatever reason they have for disappearing I don't give a damn about it. I want to face the best players in the world and they are part of those people. I really want to find them and drag them back to the field."

They stared at Akaba. This was new for them. This is the first time they saw Akaba like this.

There was silence after that but Kid decided to break it.

"Well, we can't find someone who doesn't want to be found. Besides, if Hiruma is with them, we have zero percent chance to find them. All we can do is hope they come back to the field to fight us or play with us, wait patiently and prepare for them by training ourselves to be the best."

They glanced at Kid and agreed. They decided that they will train harder and prepare for when they will come back to the field.

'_Eyeshield 21, I will win the next time we meet.' Thought Shin._

Meanwhile somewhere in America

"It had been five years since the famous Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena, disappeared from the American football world. After declining an offer to join a famous team in the X-League when he graduated college, his current location still remains unknown until now. According to our sources, at the same time he disappeared, his former teammates also vanished without a trace along with some other players they have competed with during their high school and college days. Are their disappearances connected or pure coincidence? Or did they simply decide to start living a normal life away from the American football world and fame? Tune in for more updates here in Sports News."

The television was then shut off.

"Keh."

"Don't you think it's about time, huh?"

"Not yet but it'll be soon. Two months. Be patient, damn shrimp."

"Fine."

"Hey you two! Dinner is ready. Come here and join us."

"Keh. You heard her. Come on before the others eat everything."

"Hai."

'_I guess we'd still have to wait. Two months, huh? I hope it'll pass by fast.'_

"Hey! Why are you still there? We already started eating. Hurry or we'll finish all these without you. Eat Max!"

"Hiiiiii! Save some for me!"

* * *

A/N: This is my first time making a Eyeshield 21 fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Review please? :)

~Lala-chan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo! Wazzup everyone? HAHAHA! It's been long since I last updated. Here's a New Year present to all my readers. Hope you all like it. YA-HA! :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I still do not own Eyeshield 21 and I won't ever. So sad. :(

* * *

CHAPTER 2

In America

"Man! It's nice to finally have a vacation!" Yelled a tall blonde-haired man.

"Mizumachi, don't be too loud. Other people are staring at you." Scolded by another tall man with fierce blue eyes.

"Kakei, don't be such a spoil-sport. All we have been doing is practice and practice American Football. I know it is fun and all playing what we love to play but you have to admit it is kind of tiring. Now, we can relax and have fun at the United States of America no less." Answered Mizumachi.

"I'm not. I'm just telling you so that you'll know." Retorted by a calm Kakei.

This ticked off Mizumachi a little that started a small one-sided bicker-fight.

Their two other tall companion just sighed and thought _'This always happen. Ugh.'_

They just trailed after their companions when the one with black spiky hair saw someone familiar.

"Hey! Isn't that her?" Shocked at what he just saw.

The sudden outburst of the guy with black hair caught the attention of his three companions.

"Her? Who's 'her'?" Chorused by his three companions as they looked at him.

Shock was evident in the black spiky-haired guy's face. It was like he saw a ghost.

He swallowed and then answered, "The pink-haired manager of Deimon was there. I saw her."

He then pointed his finger into the crowd towards the mall.

His companions stayed still while taking in the information that they just heard.

Kakei was the one first one to snap out of their daze and turned his head towards the place that his companion was pointing at.

"Come on, Ohira. Lead the way to where you saw her. We need to follow her! Mizumachi! Onishi! Snap out of it! We gotta run!"

Ohira, the black spiky-haired guy, followed Kakei's orders and started to run. Mizumachi and Onishi, the short yellow-haired guy, also followed Kakei and Ohira as they ran towards the mall.

When they got to that place Ohira was pointing at a while ago there was no sign of the pink-haired girl that they were looking for.

"She's not here anymore. We have to find her!" Urgency was obvious in the voice of Kakei.

Mizumachi, Ohira and Onishi nodded as they followed the running Kakei.

After three hours, the four tall men were seating on a bench outside the mall.

"Are you sure you really saw her, Ohira?" Question Onishi as he tries desperately to catch his breath.

"Uhhh. I caught a glimpse of her hair."

Mizumachi and Onishi's jaws dropped.

"What?! You caught a glimpse of her hair?! Her hair! That could have been anyone! I bet you didn't even see her face, right?" Irritation was evident in Mizumachi's voice.

"Sorry. It's just the hairstyle was the same as hers."

"So you assumed that you saw her? Anyone can have that hairstyle. She doesn't own that. Even celebrities' hairstyles are copied by their fans you know." Onishi was now shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm really sorry. They had a same hairstyle and the pink hair. Pink hair is not that common, Onishi. Hmp."

"Alright. Alright. Quit it you three. Ohira has a point. Pink hair is not that common so assuming that it was her was sort of a reflex since everyone's been looking for them for a long time now. Let's stop blaming him. I'm at fault too. I didn't ask first. I just instinctively barked orders to find and follow her. Sorry."

Mizumachi, Ohira and Onishi just sighed and nodded at Kakei. Kakei then checked his phone for messages or calls.

"Come on. Let's go back to the hotel. Juri, Kotaro and Takami are already asking where we are. Besides, we're worn out from running around that mall."

Kakei stood up and started walking while his three companions followed quietly behind him.

In the Hotel

"There you are! Where have you been all afternoon?" Asked Juri as Kakei and the others sat down around the table.

"We just went sight-seeing." Answered Ohira.

"Oh. That was a smart move!"

"Shhh. Kotaro lower down the volume of your voice. It's embarrassing to the other guests of the hotel who are eating their dinner peacefully."

"Tss. You're always nagging me for being so loud Juri. That's not smart."

Before Juri can answered back Takami decided to break his silence to stop the blossoming fight.

"If you just went sight-seeing, why do you all look so worn out?"

In an instant Mizumachi and Onishi's faces turned sour.

"Ask Ohira." Answered Onishi.

"Shut up Onishi. I told you I was sorry."

Takami looked curiously at Onishi and Ohira then at Mizumachi who gave him a don't-ask-me-look.

Realizing that he wouldn't get any answer from those three, he turned to look at Kakei.

Kakei just sighed and said, "Ohira said he saw Deimon's former manager."

Takami's glasses fell towards the table as he stared wide-eyed at Kakei.

Juri and Kotaro who were having a glaring battle snapped their heads towards Kakei and both said, "Say what?!"

Takami then recovered and picked up he glasses then looked at the other three guys who had their head down and turned to look at Kakei again.

"You saw Anezaki Mamori? Where? Did you talk to her? Did she say where the others were?"

Kotaro and Juri stared at Kakei. Waiting for the blue-eyed guy to answer Takami's question.

"We didn't get to talk to her. Ohira said he saw her. So we ran around the mall to look for her but she wasn't there. Then he said he just caught a glimpse of her pink hair. Ohira didn't even see her face so we gave up and went back here."

Ohira was so embarrassed for his mistake. He bowed his head and said, "Sorry for the trouble I caused."

Juri and Kotaro then started laughing at Ohira. Soon Mizumachi and Onishi started laughing too.

Kakei just stayed quiet and was starting to feel bad for Ohira who was currently the laughing stock of the group.

Takami was quiet too but still deep in thought.

After a while all the laughing seized because of what Takami said next.

"Ohira might have really seen the real Anezaki Mamori."

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! So how was it? Was it good? Review and tell me, kay? :)

~Lala-chan


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo! How are my awesome readers? I just thought I'd drop by and upload the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Enjoy! :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

**Flashback**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Eyeshield 21 and I won't ever. :( *cries in the corner*

* * *

CHAPTER 3

In the Hotel

Takami's companions stared at him wide-eyed while contemplating if he was just messing with them or if he really meant what he said.

Kakei then said, "Are you messing with us? It's not funny."

"Of course not. I'm serious about this. I think he might have really seen her."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Inquired Juri.

"I'm not 100% sure. Maybe just 50% sure. We don't have proof so I can't say I'm really sure about it."

"Okay. Let me change the question. How can you say that Ohira might have really seen her? What made you think that?"

Everyone in the table was aching to hear Takami's answer to Kakei's question.

"You said Ohira saw her at the mall this afternoon right?"

Kakei nodded at him.

"Ohira, where did you see her?"

"I saw her at the entrance of the mall."

"I left for the mall before all of you. While you were outside the mall, I was already inside. I was about to go to the sports shop when I caught sight of a familiar hair too. It was the same hair as Sena's girlfriend. She was on her way to the restroom so I followed her but I can't go inside so I waited outside."

Everyone was listening attentively to everything that Takami said but got irritated when he stopped, grabbed his glass of water and drank the liquid slowly.

Onishi got really impatient and half-shouted, "And then? What happened next? Is that all?"

Takami put his glass down and continued his story.

"Calm down, Onishi. I got thirsty with all the talking. As I was saying, I waited for her to come out of the restroom but she never came out. I was prepared to wait there all day until the mall closes but suddenly the number of people going in and out the restroom increased and I got pushed. My glasses then fell on the floor. When I got it I stood up and kept waiting until I received Juri's message telling me to come back to the hotel. I then gave up on waiting and went back here."

"Psh. You didn't even see her face like Ohira. It might have just been your imagination." Mizumachi was disappointed and resumed eating his dinner.

Upon hearing Mizumachi's statement, everyone except Takami had disappointed expressions on their faces and also resumed eating.

Takami pushed his glasses up then looked at Mizumachi, "That's what I thought too but I had a few suspicions that me losing my glasses was somehow on purpose."

"Takami that might have been just an accident. Maybe you are just thinking too much about it." Kakei said this as he finished drinking his water.

"I thought that too but don't you think that it's too much of a coincidence that at the same time and place we both caught a glimpse of the two closest women to the devil bats? And as we were following them, they suddenly disappeared. We are athletes. We can run so much faster than them. You could have caught up to her in no time but she suddenly disappeared from your sight, right?"

Ohira nodded his head in agreement.

"In my situation, if it were really Taki Suzuna, she wouldn't be able to get out there without being seen by me which leads to me being pushed and losing my glasses. It is possible that at that exact moment she could have gotten out the restroom with me not seeing her. And I did say that I was pushed because of the 'SUDDEN' increase of people going in and out the restroom. Normally, you couldn't make that many people to cooperate with that plan. That is in normal conditions but there is one certain devil that could make that possible, a certain person that we know we couldn't really say a normal person."

His companions' eyes widened when a sudden realization to what or more likely who Takami is pertaining to dawned on them.

"Hiruma Youichi." Chorused Takami and his friends.

"That was a really smart theory, Takami."

Onishi, Juri, Mizumachi and Ohira all nodded in agreement to what Takami said.

"You really think Hiruma is behind all this?"

"Most likely he is. No matter where they go, they can never stay hidden and untraceable without him pulling the strings." Answered Takami.

"So this confirms that they are really here in this country?" Asked Juri.

"No. We aren't really sure that they are staying here. This just confirms our suspicions that they are together. I'm curious to what they are planning to accomplish by disappearing like this."

"So do we tell the others when we return to Japan?"

"It's not our duty to tell them what we know, Kakei. But I want to know their reaction and opinion about our theory so we might as well just tell them."

With that the conversation ended. They resumed eating with their minds filled of the former members of the Deimon Devil Bats.

At the same time, somewhere in America, a group of people were eating their dinner together.

"Now, you damn brats, start explaining why you were so careless as to let what happened this afternoon happen."

The blonde-haired man passed an irritated look at the black-haired man, white-haired man and blue-haired woman.

"Mind your manners, Youichi. Please avoid using such vulgar words in front of food."

"Keh. Since you're also one of the careless brats this afternoon, you better start talking."

Everyone present in the room was terrified except the pink-haired girl who still dares to talk back to the blonde-haired man.

"It's not our fault. We didn't know they were there that time."

"I said explain, damn girlfriend. You. Damn shrimp. Talk."

"Hiiii. We're really sorry. We didn't know."

"You-nii, it's not his fault. I'm the careless one. Sena was the one who saw him and warned me. If it weren't for him, that guy would have seen me already."

"Thanks for the save, Suzuna."

Suzuna just smiled at him.

"Tsk. This is not going to happen again. Only two months to go. Do not mess up the plan, damn brats."

"Hai." Answered by everyone present there.

"You're done lashing out right? Now, stop spouting out inappropriate words and finish your food."

"Kekeke. Always the mother hen, Mamori."

No one dared to say anything else as they finished up their dinner.

Now, everyone must be curious as to what happened that caused this kind of tension here at the dining room.

***FLASHBACK***

**It was a fine afternoon so a couple decided to have at date in the nearby mall.**

**They just finished eating lunch when the girl felt something.**

"**Hey, I need to go to the washroom. Like, now. I'll go on ahead. I'm sure you'll be able to catch up to me soon."**

**The blue-haired girl ran towards the female restroom. The guy just stood there for a moment taking in what the girl just said to him.**

**After realizing that his girlfriend went to the wash room he decided to follow her.**

**As he was near the path towards the wash room, he saw someone familiar following his girlfriend.**

'_**He looks familiar. Hiii. That's Takami-san. This is bad. I better warn Suzuna.'**_

**The guy fished his phone from his pocket and started dialing his girlfriend's number.**

"**Hello, Suzuna. Don't go out the restroom. Takami was following you and now he's waiting for you outside. Stay there. I'll think of something to get you out there."**

**After hearing a worried okay from his girlfriend, he hang up and thought of something to do.**

'_**Takami-san is here. And he might be here with the others. We need to leave here now. Oh crap. Mamo-nee and Riku are here too. I better warn them too.'**_

**He dialed Riku's number and he answered right away.**

**Riku: Hey. What's up?**

**Sena: Riku, I saw Takami-san. And he was following Suzuna. Right now, he's waiting for Suzuna to come out the washroom. The others might have come with him here so we need to leave now. Find Mamo-nee and get out of here. We'll just follow. See you at home. Be careful.**

**Riku: Okay. You be careful too. Bye.**

**Sena: Bye.**

**Riku then hang up.**

'_**Now, I have to think of a plan on how to get Suzuna out there. I'm really bad in thinking of plans like this. I need Hiruma-san's help. I have no choice. I need to call him.'**_

**He dialed Hiruma's number and after a few rings, he heard the devil's voice.**

**Hiruma: What do you want, damn shrimp?**

**Sena: We have a problem. Takami-san is here. He followed Suzuna and currently waiting for her to come out of the washroom. What do we do?**

**Hiruma: You careless brats! I'll do something. Wait. Kurita! Hand me my other phone.**

**Kurita: Okay. Here Hiruma.**

**Hiruma: Here, porky. Talk to the shrimp while I make necessary calls to my slaves.**

**Kurita: Okay. Hello, Sena-kun. What happened?**

**Sena: Takami-san is here. And I think he saw Suzuna.**

**Kurita: Oh no. This is bad. Hiruma's really going to be angry. You need to go home now.**

**Sena: I know but I don't know how to help Suzuna get out the washroom without being seen by Takami-san. That's why I'm asking Hiruma-san's help.**

**Kurita: Don't worry, Sena-kun. Hiruma can help. I'm sure of it.**

**Hiruma: Yo porky. Give me my phone back.**

**Kurita: Okay. Bye Sena. See you later.**

**Hiruma: Shrimp, do you see the people increasing there?**

**Sena: Yeah. Why?**

**Hiruma: Soon that damn four eyes will get pushed and lose his glasses. Take that chance to get Suzuna out there and go straight home here. Got it?**

**Sena: Got it. Bye Hiruma-san and thanks.**

**Hiruma: Keh.**

**Hiruma then hang up. Sena hid his phone back to his pocket and waited.**

**Takami fell down and he ran as fast as he could towards the washroom, carried Suzuna and ran full speed outside the mall.**

**When they were far from the mall, Sena stopped running and put down Suzuna so she can stand on her own.**

"**Sena, are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine."**

"**We are so in trouble. You-nii's not going to like this."**

"**I know. He's angry already. Come on. We need to get home before someone else sees us. Riku and Mamo-nee already went ahead."**

"**Okay."**

**Suzuna and Sena started walking back to their home. Praying to God that Hiruma won't punish them too harshly.**

***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

A/N: So how was it? :) Tell me. Please review. :)

~Lala-chan


End file.
